inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Hothead, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. They also competed in Inanimate Insanity II, and was a member of The Bright Lights. They are voiced by Taylor Grodin. Personality Although they are a caring, friendly, supportive, and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as they plan. Evidently, Paintbrush is typically an unsentimental pragmatist and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. They will play the game safe and enter each challenge levelheaded, with the intent to win. Although they are outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's bristles will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent and destructive nature, going as far as to physically harm teammates for not cooperating. Though acting cruelly against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. Gender Prior to "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender was unknown. Many fans raged that Paintbrush is male or female, however, some said Paintbrush has no gender at all. Many who argued they were male refer to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if they were a guy. However, it was confirmed that they were responding in happiness that they were picked for Team Epic. Many also used the example when Knife mentioned that they could "come in handy." However, this has been counteracted in "Breaking The Ice", whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which they also reply with a "Yeah!," but then quickly implying that they were on the The Bright Lights. Lightbulb would commonly refer to Paintbrush by nicknames pertaining to both genders. For example, in "A Kick in the Right Direction", Lightbulb refers to Paintbrush as "tall fella" and "brush gal", still providing no clear answer. Even MePad didn't know what gender Paintbrush is, as he referred to them as "Mr. and Mrs. Paintbrush" in "Theft and Battery". However, in "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush was confirmed to be non-binary (neither male or female), or "C: None of the above". Lightbulb is the currently the only character who knows this. Appearance Paintbrush has a long rounded body with a square head. A silver metal rim surrounds the top of their head. Paintbrush has yellow bristles that form a pointed brush that emerges from the metal rim. At the bottom of their body is a hole cut out in the center of Paintbrush's torso. In comparison to other contestants, Paintbrush is remarkably tall, as Knife says in both season 1 and 2. Official Site Bio Abilities Paintbrush is known for their unique abilities, such as: * Combustible Hair: Paintbrush's bristles react to their emotions and can glow with heat, as seen various times. If angered enough, Paintbrush's hair can ignite into flames. ** Heat Explosion: As seen in "Everything's A-OJ" and "Alternate Reality Show", when Paintbrush reaches a high level of fury, they will explode in a fit of fire. Additionally, they can send off heat waves that can burn an entire area of land. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Paintbrush. Vote Status Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Voice Actors * Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) * Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag:' Paintbrush has asked questions that have been interrupted and un-answered in various episodes. **The origin of their initial question has been linked back to Lightbulb's secondary appearance in "The Crappy Cliff". *Paintbrush has survived being the bottom two in ''Inanimate Insanity II'' more times than any other character, at two times. *Paintbrush is the only Bright Lights member who has never sat out of a challenge. *Paintbrush is currently the only character who is non-binary. **Marshmallow apparently thought Paintbrush was a boy, when Apple thought Paintbrush was a girl. **Paintbrush was mostly referred as a female to Lightbulb, up until they opened up to her about their gender. **Test Tube thought Paintbrush was a girl before Fan mentioned that they were a boy. **Nickel thought that Paintbrush was a male. **MePad has referred to them by both Mr. and Ms. *Paintbrush is the tallest contestant on Inanimate Insanity. **Additionally, they are also the thinnest character. *As stated by Adam in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in Taylor taking the role. * Paintbrush was the first confirmed contestant in ''Inanimate Insanity II''. * Inanimate Insanity's Channel revealed their gender is non-binary, as seen on Inanimate Insanity II Episode 12 pinned comment. * Paintbrush’s flame, when controlled, is actually safe to touch. However, generating the flame tires them, and they need a lot of energy to execute this phenomenon. * Paintbrush is now learning how to control their rage, and to focus on that, they host weekly arts and crafts classes to control it. ** However, if things go wrong, Hotel OJ has fire extinguishers to take care of the job. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Paintbrush.png Paintbrushidle.png PaintbrushNewWiki.png Lightbrush2017Pose.png Paintbrushidlenew.png PaintbrushCastIdle.png PaintbrushPOSE.png PaintbrushCarelessIdle.png PaintbrushCreation.png Paintbrush_3.png Paintbrush_4.png Paintbrush_5.png Paintbrush 7.PNG PaintbrushStub.png Mq1.png CastBanner.png SvOCvQ9 .png PaintbrushPreDebut.PNG painty.png|From the 2011 Paintbrush Audition Paintbrush Banner.png Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 9.03.25 PM.png Paintbrush-Valentine-inanimate-insanity-39617860-440-500.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II_Wikia.png Team_Epic_2.png Ep2_Team_Epic.png TeamEpic.png Ep2_Lemon_Tosses.png Pjtt.jpg Death_arena.jpg Team_Epic.jpg Apple_finds_a_bin.jpg Ouch.jpg PBRevenge.png SnowDownPicture.jpg Untitled_1.jpg GreatEscape.png Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.08.13_PM.png Deleted14-2.png IdioticIslandScream.png Knife_rock_Chris_Mephone4.png Sunset4S.png EveryoneDaw.png Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Everybody.png SeasonIIFullCast.png PaintyLighty.png Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png Photo1.png Cheer.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png PaintyBattery.png This_is_pretty_funny..PNG PaintbrushLightbulbDiscussion.png 12509812_1072597646108342_2424861464156494804_n.png 13055841_1141308919237214_4094118168650200995_o.png Lightbulb_Bright_Lights.png LightbulbOatmealReaction.png PaintbrushLightbulbSuggestion.png Paintyweird1.png Untitled_(Time_0_00_21;07).png LIGHTBRUSH.jpg Thisisabettername.png NotTeamEpicAgain.png Paintbrush_saw_yin_yang_hideuos.png PaintbrushYinYangScream.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg RAGE!.png Untitled_(Time_0_02_10;09).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_23;19).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_30;06).png Notquitehappy.jpg PaintBirtch 39.PNG PaintBirtch 38.PNG PaintBirtch 37.PNG PaintBirtch 36.PNG PaintBirtch 35.PNG PaintBirtch 34.PNG PaintBirtch 33.PNG PaintBirtch 32.PNG PaintBirtch 31.PNG PaintBirtch 30.PNG PaintBirtch 29.PNG TTfacey5.png PaintBirtch 28.PNG PaintBirtch 27.PNG PaintBirtch 26.PNG PaintBirtch 25.PNG PaintBirtch 24.PNG PaintBirtch 23.PNG PaintBirtch 22.PNG PaintBirtch 21.PNG PaintBirtch 20.PNG PaintBirtch 19.PNG PaintBirtch 18.PNG PaintBirtch 17.PNG PaintBirtch 16.PNG PaintBirtch 15.PNG PaintBirtch 14.PNG PaintBirtch 13.PNG PaintBirtch 12.PNG PaintBirtch 11.PNG PaintBirtch 10.PNG PaintBirtch 9.PNG PaintBirtch 8.PNG PaintBirtch 7.PNG PaintBirtch 6.PNG PaintBirtch 5.PNG PaintBirtch 4.PNG PaintBirtch 3.PNG PaintBirtch 2.PNG PaintBirtch 1.PNG II_paintbrush_weird_face.PNG Snapshot_2_(10-24-2015_1-30_PM).png NOT_FILLER.png Snapshot_-_425.png Image35.png Image36.png Image38.png Image46.png Image52.png Image60.png Image61.png Image62.png Image63.png Image64.png Image182.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png Image247.png Image248.png Image245.png Image246.png Image244.png Final1211.png Photo4.png Calm-down_Paintbrush.JPG Everybody_up!.png Im_concerned....png Iiii11p1a1325b.PNG Iiii11p1a1325.PNG KickTheBucketThumbnail.jpg Were_the_ones_who_vote_now!.png Image279.png Image280.png Image281.png Screenshot_38.png Image316.png Image319.png Image317.png Image313.png Image308.png ImagePBK.png S2e11 thank you! at least someone noticed!.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork 3.png S2e11 but i got all of this for only 50 dollars!.png S2e11 uuuuuh....png S2e11 the pattern... is in you!.png S2e11 yeah-heah!.png S2e11 would you just throw the ball!?!?!?.png S2e11 here, fan! try and catch!.png S2e11 paintbrush and test tube.png 91940F43-BB1F-4388-AEA8-A09CDBE68F14.jpeg 0977E035-7DFE-4E2E-AD2E-9EC94BE2A507.jpeg BDFDA213-E17E-420E-A573-AAE116C6417E.jpeg BA89E3AD-1F9D-4D04-A29A-41D0567CD6C8.jpeg 57D727C7-2829-4BE8-A279-4DCD102B9DFF.jpeg 5FADD146-9EB8-44C4-B5ED-26B95197DD30.jpeg C05054B2-4CDC-4525-9AFF-B26FB683A212.jpeg 478B5B4B-36EE-4EA2-AFD5-FC63D1FF8F4C.jpeg 4C5AB148-8F3D-4B73-B4F4-E544793F8D95.jpeg II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Lightbulb and Paintbrush.png II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Paintbrush.png S2e12 lightbulb, paintbrush, fan and test tube.png S2e12 baseball, lightbulb, knife, paintbrush and microphone.png S2e12 uhh, lightbulb, i think we might actually be better off without teams.png S2e12 working indivially might be freeing for both of us.png S212 paintbrush and knife.png S2e12 oh, hey....png Paintbrush2.PNG|Worried Paintbrush Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 6.59.54 PM.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Team Epic Category:The Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants